Darkest part of life
by Aeren Bayne
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Mizuki Ando an odds and ends couple, a baking psychopath and a son of Hades. AU I guess, Nico/OC... Set in Whitechapel, London, England 1888
1. The meeting

A/N I don't own Percy Jackson or it's characters, they belong to the wise god in disguise Rick Riordan.

BTW: _Italics are thoughts, _**Bold is yelling really loudly, **Underline is for different languages.

Summary: Nico di Angelo and Mizuki find each other in the slums of Whitechapel, England in 1888. AU Nico/OC.

**WARNING: bad shit man V/\V''**

_Nico's POV_

"Nico, svegliarsi," my father's harsh voice wrung in my ears. _'Never,'_ I thought to myself.

"Nico. Get. Up. Right. This. Instant," my evil stepmother ground out.

"Wha~" I said sleepily, you never know what Persephone would do to you if you didn't wake up, I learnt that the hard way. I cracked open one of my chocolate colored eyes in their direction. You could see the smoke coming out of her ears, and the icy glare of my dearest dad. "What did I do now?" I inquired tiredly.

"What did you do," Persephone mocked in my voice in monotone. "You broke my pots and crushed my flowers, that is what you did," she screeched at me.

"No _I_ didn't, it could have been some bum off the street," I retorted indignantly.

"Persephone, you did leave the windows open last night," dad said in my defense.

"Ha, ci si va, hai sbagliato ed io per una volta aveva ragione," I said as a raven perked on the windowsill. "Corvino," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say," Persephone screeched at me.

"Stop! Don't move, you're going to scare the raven away," my father stated bluntly, almost like he was reading my thoughts.

"What raven? I don't see a raven anywhere," Persephone cried out. The raven cawed behind her and she jumped.

I looked at the raven's bluish wings, something was off about the bird. I mulled over the possibility that it was a machine. I heard a cry of indignation coming from a girl, probably from a few doors down. "**KRUK YOU BLOODY BIRD WHEN I FIND YOU WILL BE MADE INTO A STEW, YA' HEAR ME?" **The raven, presumably Kruk, cried out, albeit sadly. I went silent, either the girl was crazy or Kruk was well-trained, that was the one thought that went through my famiglia and me. There was a soft rat-a-tat-tat at the door, was it the crazy girl or was it someone important?. We looked at each other, asking the silent question, 'who was going to get the door?' I heard the soft sigh of someone getting ready to leave, so I rushed to the door.

"Um, sorry about that we couldn't hear you," I quickly apologized for my family, surprised to see the girl look tiredly at the ground. She had midnight black hair that gleamed reddish in the light, her old tattered clothes showed patches of light olive skin. She looked up, I wanted to gasp at her gleaming eyes, one was a deep red wine like color while the other was like a shiny silver.

"No I should be sorry about not knocking hard enough and screaming at my dumb, old, freakish raven," she stopped to cough and grab her chest in pain, " Damn it, have you seen that dumb, old bird?" the girl questioned.

"Yes, I have, he's on my windowsill," I said quickly not knowing what to do. "How about you come in and get him?"

"Alright, sorry to be a burden and worry you," she said the last part quietly barely above a whisper. Once we were in the living room, the girl stopped and snapped her fingers. It was a sharp sound unlike most people's, and milliseconds, it seemed, that grotesquely beautiful raven was perched on the girl's right shoulder. "Um, I'll leave then, what's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo, and may I ask of yours?"

"Mizuki Ando, nice to meet you… Nico," Mizuki said it sweetly, almost artificially.

"Well Mizuki, I hope to see you again," I said happily. My parents just had to walk in at that moment.

"Aww, Nico has a crush on the girl," Persephone voice rang sweetly, but to trained ears (like mine and my father's) it was soaked in malice.

"You shouldn't be mean to the poor boy, he maybe your stepson and you may hate him but enjoy the people you are surrounded with. Because you might not see them again, after all death haunts everyone at worse times," Mizuki punctuated ever word for their meaning and she turned on the ball of her feet, " Goodbye." Her midnight black hair flew out, turning it into the blackish silvery blue like the raven's feathers.

Well that Chapter one of Darkest Part of my life.

~Mizuki


	2. Odds and Ends of Psychotic Bakers

A/N: So I would like reviews and such and I would like to thank XEminemXRocksX3 'imX and neva-chanluvsmonsters101

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or it's characters, they belong to the wise god in disguise Rick Riordan.

BTW: _Italics are thoughts, _**Bold is yelling really loudly, **Underline is for different languages.

Summary: Nico di Angelo and Mizuki find each other in the slums of Whitechapel, England in 1888. AU Nico/OC.

**WARNING: Might have bad shit **-o0o-

_Mizuki's POV_

"You stupid bird, brother, I will kill you if you ever do this again," I hissed bitterly.

_ "_And you aren't, stupid young reaper," Kruk cawed contemptuously.

_ That asshole raven/reaper, I can do my own work, I don't need is help. Hmm I wonder what Nico's family has to get them jumbled into this mix of hellish delight._

I walked silently past the faceless crowds, spotting a demon every so often, glamour never worked around me. There was a small girl, orphan more then likely, looked up at me. Her eyes gleamed a pale lavender. _I like that color, would it look good on me._ I snapped my fingers, feeling the colors in my eyes shift from wine and silver to lavender and coal. The girl smiled and disappeared in the soft breeze. I shuffled forward with the cold, faceless crowd. _Why do the dead do that, whatever, maybe I should head to work. _I arrived in front of a small storefront, titled in ever endearing Latin Dulcis,  it means "Sweet" for those who don't know it.

I remember, a month or so ago, a man came in and asked for more Opium in the teacakes, fucking jackass thought I was Chinese, I'm Japanese, bitches. I promptly slapped him and told him to never come back. He did. No one knows where his body is…

"Zuki, good to see that you came in today," Mr. Whatman said jokingly.

" Ciao, Auncell, Good to see you haven't keeled over dead yet. What am I doing today? Hopefully not the taffy, I did it on Monday," I said lightly.

"No taffy pulling for you, but I hope you don't mind icing a cake in the window, so some passersby will see it," he said.

"No problem at all, except for one thing, can it be a big cake, possibly?"

"It's a large four-tier."

"Much obliged, Auncell."

"Make sure you get it from Brytannya, Ellisse is making a different cake."

I walked up behind a tall, blonde by the name Brytannya, and poked her.

"Mizuki Ando where were you?"

"Picking daises with my mum. Y'know where I was, down the block, in my bed, looking dead."

"You are a bad little thing," she murmured softly.

"I beg of your forgiveness, dear Lady Brytannya, I won't do it again."

**THUNK**

"Did she just apologize? No she never apologizes. I think she might be sick. She is an evil demon, I swear, how can she apologize?" the kitchen staff muttered and gasped. I looked madly at Maryse*, the woman that called me a demon.

"I. Am. Not. A. Demon. You vile witch," I spat the words out like they were venom.

"Nor am I a witch, demon," she replied sharply.

"Oh, then what were you putting in the mix, green powder**, I think not," I hissed.

"Then what were you doing to that man yesterday, killing him," she countered.

"I was sending him back to his world, he killed a women, and a sweet thing at that," I stated softly.

"So you killed a murderer, now you're a mur-" I cut her off.

"He was a demon, with a pretty, shining glamour, that you put witch!"

Auncell walked in, he knew that I was a reaper, or as he called me, his little angel of death. " Mizuki Kei Kurai Ando, take the cake and go."

"Yes sir."

"Maryse," He said lightly, "Get out."

"That murderer has tainted your brain, Mr. Whatman, she's evil."

Brytannya cut in, "Maryse, Mizu isn't evil, she's just an angel that has fallen slowly, I suggest you leave before I call her back in."

"Whoops, forgot the icings," I said sweetly. I walked past Maryse, flipped my hair, and growled," Bye bitch the witch."

-o0o-_Nico's POV_-o0o-

My father, Hadrian, gave me 19 pounds and told me to get a sweet for Persephone and to go to Dulcis. I nodded.

"Hades, the girl wasn't human," I heard Persephone whisper as I closed the door, "She had to have been a reaper."

"I know, love, I know, do you think she knows who we are?" he asked fretfully.

"It's a probability, we'll have to move back to Greece," she said voicing her fear.

I was halfway down the hall by the time I heard that, I remember living in Greece, with my cousin Perseus or as he liked to be called, Percy, it was nice there. But I like London better, I just never felt welcome in Greece. I walked down the three flights of stairs that separated me and my family from the bustling, gray streets of London. I had walked a few blocks before I saw the looming bakery, Dulcis, it's gray brick blended in with everywhere else. But the sign was mighty different, a large navy blue banner with a bright green ivy design that wrapped around white lettering. I looked into the large front window, I saw Mizuki Ando, she looked up, and smiled slightly and made 'come in' gesture. I walked in a the door chimes, well chimed, she snorted softly.

"So, Nico see anything you want," she said and wiped away a little bit of icing that was on the tip of the bag she was holding.

"Well I have to get my step mum a treat, so it would calm her down, do you know anything that would work?' I asked hopelessly.

"Well does she like chocolate?" Mizuki asked, I looked in her eyes, one was pale lavender and the other one the color of a coal drawing.

"Yes, she adores chocolate, and may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Do your eyes always change color?"

"Yes, when I want them to," she replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Huh, so what is your best chocolates?" I asked.

"We have Black Forest Chocolate cake or pie, Dark Chocolate truffle made by our Swiss confectioner, and Dark Chocolate Cookies made by moi," she said raising her hands and pointing at the foods in the glass box.  
>I hummed, "How about one of each?"<p>

She smiled, "That'll set you back 18 pounds, and would you like to try a cookie?"

"Much obliged," I chuckled.

"Here ye go- Maryse, what is wrong dear, lost your job?" she asked sugar sweet and biting as venom.

Maryse, presumably, muttered something under her breath and flicked her fingers at Mizuki. Mizuki made a gesture with her thumbs touching and fingers stuck together, looking like an upside down W, she growled something in a fluent oriental language. Maryse scurried out the front like a rat. I looked at Mizuki, her eyes were blazing in an icy fire, a sight to behold. I coughed lightly, she grunted softly.

"Sorry 'bout that," she stated clipped, " On you go."

"Hey, would you mind meeting me in the lobby of the apartment building?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," she smirked.

-o0o End of Chapter Two o0o-

So how do you like this lovably shitty plotline and odd-and-ends tale? Review please, it gets me to actually work on it. On to the footnotes

* Pronounced May-Ris

** Poison if you didn't get the wording

~Love Mizu


End file.
